Infinity Lands
The Infinity Lands are a group of previously uncharted, scattered worlds near the Crafter Kingdom. The Scout God took control of these lands, as well as the surrounding lands around it. (Be sure to check the IRC to follow whether the server is up or not!) Members of the Infinity Lands Banned These citizens have shown negative behavior and have thus been banned from the lands permanently. Note: a right slash (/) shows an alias of the user. *MrMrMaster / MrMasterMr *awesomst318741 / awesomst99999 / awsoemet934714 / superawsom91246 / iamtehawsomsst / awesomtst46111 / supppawsomst9001 Fighters Everyone comes into the lands as a fighter. Citizens who have committed misdemeanors, however, are demoted permanently into a fighter. Fighters have little rights, being able to build nowhere, and are often laughingstocks to other citizens for the crimes they have committed. If they show a sincere apology, they are given one more chance as a combatant. *assasinate3210 *jhitch51 *tyshadow999 *samidu84 *MATTZOOKA *Kimmyz751 *NotaGriefer Combatants Fighters are promoted to combatants, who are then able to build on predetermined maps. Their permissions are relatively little, but get the job done. If they show good citizenship, they are further promoted into peasants. *Too many to list! Peasants Peasants are Infinity Lands citizens who are promoted from combatants as a result of helping with the construction of uncharted maps. They are able to claim a home of their own, as well as enjoy a small increase in permissions and commands. Peasants are noted for their ability to use the dangerous block TNT, and are punished if they abuse this right. *superjakey111 *alex0825 *oddaven9er *daftwizard *Caspire123 *Pandejo *MiikeTastiic *TheMrTwist *Lepug101 *giby16 *kdawgrulez *youfrymynut *epicminer9999 *firestarclan *GoldenEagle10 *EliteGunShot *KcocevolI *Plopawert *Grayson886 Lieutenants Guests or members of the User Battle Force who venture into the lands of the Scout God are immediately promoted into lieutenants. A peasant is also promoted to a lieutenant if they reach a certain amount of gold. Lieutenants have access to new commands, such as /gun, and have high permissions to allow them to alter huge amounts of blocks at one time. *Kakuzu_ *Prostear (NB Pro) *XLordY (X pro) *Firetrail4 (Hedwig302) *boxyboxo (Boxyboxy) *Voclaire (Claire) Sergeants Sergeants are lieutenants who have been promoted. Although offered fewer commands, they receive a respectable boost in permissions. Rollback users on this wiki are automatically promoted into sergeants. *None! Nobles Nobles are high-ranking citizens of the Infinity Lands. They have more permissions than ever before, as well as moderation commands, such as /promote. System operators on this wiki, or real-life friends of the Scout God, who venture into the Infinity Lands reach this rank immediately and can be further promoted into gods. *hrusha *Nalinth *hoothooot Gods Gods are to Nobles as Lieutenants are to Peasants; they are each potential ranks that can be reached by achieving a secret amount of gold. Gods, however, gain much more permissions than Peasants do turning into Lieutenants, with extraneous commands such as /stab, /dhuum, and /tomb, as well as a huge 1,000 permission increase. Gods cannot be promoted by achieving the secret amount twice; however, good citizenship can and will promote gods into god-kings. *PrimalDialga (Megatron1) Veterans Veterans are citizens with godly powers but also powers of the trade. Being offered Super Operator-like permissions, veterans are easily able to build and moderate with little interruption. Only God-Kings can threaten their authority. *None! God-Kings God-Kings are the pinnacle of the citizenship ladder. God-Kings have absolute control over many commands and have essentially unlimited permissions. It is very hard to get to this rank- one must show good citizenship as a god or veteran and submit a citizenship resume to even be considered for God-Kinghood. Bureaucrats on this wiki are immediately promoted to this rank. *None! Infinity Lands' maps No world is complete without maps. Here is a list of all now-charted maps in the Infinity Lands: Freebuild Freebuild maps are set in place for citizens to build whatever they wish to build. *Build (IL) - A standard, flattened-out freebuilding map. *Freebuild (IL) - A mountainous freebuilding map. Due to problems with unsatisfactory citizens, it is half griefed, or half vandalized. *Kaboom (IL) - A map where a citizen can freely use explosives and grief. It is ragged and half-destroyed purposely. A citizen can freebuild here, but they must keep in mind that their creations will probably be destroyed by explosives or lava flow. *Lieutenant Freebuild (IL) - A mountainous freebuilding map for lieutenants and above only. It is made to provide a safe environment for higher-level citizens to build. *Monster (IL) - A flattened-out freebuilding map also invaded by mobs, such as zombies and creepers. These mobs are dangerous, and the latter can damage structures, so it is not advised one builds here until they are prepared for the onslaught of monsters. *Ocean (IL) - An oceanous freebuilding map that allows citizens to build on the bottom of the ocean. This is the most unpopular building map as water obstructs movement and structures are flooded by active water before they are even complete. Olympic Olympic maps are the greatest in number, and are usually set in place for citizens to compete with each other in a friendly manner. Some olympic maps, however, provide recreation and relaxation for citizens. *Archery (IL) - A large archery field that hosts individual shooting contests. Three targets are placed conveniently that citizens can travel to. *Cafe (IL) - A relaxing area featuring a huge cafe, concession stands, and a few fair rides such as a ferris wheel and a small rollercoaster. *Far Lands (IL) - In progress, the Far Lands are an abstract Capture the Flag arena featuring huge forts. *Fencing (IL) - A small arena where two citizens try to fence each other. The rules are the same as in individual epee, except with a Minecraft-style twist. *Olympic Hotel (IL) - A loose gathering of villages, houses, and hotels that serve as home areas for citizens. *Pool (IL) - A flat field with two huge pools, one serving for competitive swimming and one serving for diving competitions. *Rock Climb (IL) - Two arenas with obstacle courses challenge the competitors' skills of balance and timing. *Spleef (IL) - A huge Spleef arena, constructed for the sole purpose of group Spleefing. It is multiple layers, although competitors may start on a lower level to save time. *The Nether (IL) - Built right in the middle of the Nether itself, this map is designed for a game of King of the Hill, where one person strives to maintain the point floating in the middle of the map. *Track (IL) - The olympics' main attraction, this huge stadium contains a track, a long jump arena, and thousands of spectator seats. *Training (IL) - A basic, but effective, Capture the Flag map that tests a person's skill with the gun and scouting ability. Aesthetic Aesthetic maps are maps not designed to serve any particular purpose, or maps which serve only one specific purpose and nothing else. *Crossover Isle - The gateway between the Infinity Lands and the Minecraft Isles. The portal, however, is shattered, and portals only work interdimensionally- when a citizen attempts to force the intradimensional portal to work, it will fail. *Freefall (IL) - A wild "rollercoaster" ride. A person drops many feet before teleporting back to the top. *Gateway (IL) - This map serves as the "middle area" for most other worlds in the Infinity Lands, containing portals that lead to other worlds and descriptions of them. *Main Park - Everyone starts their venturing here. Main Park is the area where new citizens stay and explore.